Don't Promise
by RunningSnow
Summary: It's too frightening for her and all it would lead to is your demise. 4/12


**Don't Promise  
**

As nobodies with conflicted minds and turmoil-filled ideas it was often common for the members of Organization XIII to debate -quietly and behind the Superior's back- about their views on the whole idea.

Today such debates happened between Vexen and Larxene. Bored out of her wits and left alone with the older nobody while Marluxia lures the keyblade wielder into Castle Oblivion, Larxene was tempted with thoughts on ridiculing Vexen and his dreams.

"What if it fails?" she asked slyly, "what if this whole Kingdom Heart shit fails and we all don't get any hearts in the end? What then?"

"Honestly, why must you always bring this question up?" he replied, "surely if you decided to join us you would have believed in us being capable of obtaining our hearts once more."

"That's where you're wrong, Vexy-dear." She snickered, "I just follow the strongest ones. So long as Xemnas is our leader then I will follow him. But only if he is."

Larxene remained unflinching even under the cold glare Vexen shot at her.

"But have your little fantasies." Larxene leaned back onto the couch and crossed her legs on the table, "I honestly don't care."

If she was careful, she would have noted the expression of frustration which died from his eyes as a sudden relisation struck him. Vexen folded his arms and shrugged, "very well. Though might I remind you that not everyone's frightened of a little heartbreak?"

There was a brief pause as a look of aggravated realisation crossed Larxene's face.

"What?"

He tilted his head cockily, "oh you thought I didn't know? That once upon a time there was a little, timid girl named Arlene who is scared even when she grew up to be-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Oh? Is little Arlene remembering something she doesn't like?"

"How did you know all this?" She snarled,

There was now a smug air about Vexen's smile, "Oh please, I do background checks on all the members of the organization." Vexen began to pace about, "But humour me, Arle-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-What are you afraid of?"

Silence. She did not reply immediately and the air was thick with silence and heated anger.

"When a person is whole, heart and all. They can't do anything." She clenched her fists, "When they break a neck, there is guilt and there is remorse. When you kill, abandon, hurt anything it's all the same. You are paralysed with fear and sadness and all those petty emotions. You can't do anything with a heart." her calm demeanour was betrayed her trembling hands.

There was silence before Vexen asked, his tone softened, "Is that all a heart is to you?" he touched his chin in contemplation, "what if someone was to prove you wrong?"

"I wouldn't believe them."

"What if they can? What if, what if…" a brief moment of hesitation before he was able to form the sentence, "what if I can show you its delights?"

She looked at him, searching for any humour in his words yet only finding seriousness, only honesty. Raised in a world where trust only leads to foolishness, Larxene was confused to find the fleeting sparks of hope surface.

She wanted to call him a fool but once again her words betrayed her,

"You promise?"

He nodded, "I vow that with the gaining of our hearts I will prove to you that everything you thought is a lie."

Refusing to look at him, Larxene laughed. It was a harsh and cruel laugh. Staring at the floor, she added in a barely audible whisper.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

-----

That was long before Vexen died however. He didn't know he was going to die. He didn't know that Larxene would support it so willingly. He was ignorant. She was scared. Old scars tore open and memories seeped from those reopened wounds. By the time she gathered the strength and control to confront him about the subject again he was long gone.

There was little that remained of him, nothing to prove that he existed. She did not feel any sadness or guilt nor would she allow herself to remember what it was like. But instead conjured up the small shred of love from the far depths of her mind, a love she once felt so very long ago. But it did not seem right and instead she pictured what it would have felt like. What admiring the beauty of feeling would be like and what love would be like. But it was difficult and frustrating and in the end, she did not understand why nor could she dismiss it away, there was only sadness gnawing at the edges of her thoughts. Angered, she abandoned her attempts and turned to walk away.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohohoho, I decided to come back onto Fanfiction again. Blame KH: 358/2 Days.

So I decided to start off with another one of my perverse pairings that I support. I hope you enjoy, I'm real rusty at the moment so apologies!

The more I learn of Larxene the greater this idea of her past comes to me. I wanted to portray a fear in her without actually ruining her sadistic nature. I also love the idea of the Nobodies falling in love but I didn't want to give them the one thing they don't have: the ability to feel such emotions. And so everything here (and perhaps in my future works if any) will always revolve solely on their memories. But I think it didn't think I managed to succeed any of these goals xD Oh well, until another time!


End file.
